


Still feeling bold?

by AnnaFay



Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [10]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: (My-oh-my), (Slightly) Forced Masturbation, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Behavior, Cunnilingus, Dark fluff, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple forced Orgasms, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, kinky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: You will beg me to stop before I'm done.
Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Still feeling bold?

He never said how long the campaign would last, but the last time he had been away, he had been away for four months. Four whole months. “You could take me with you,” she whispered against the Sultan’s neck as she was lying on his chest, hoping she sounded more playful than nagging.

“No,” he said with a chuckle. “You will stay here.”

He didn’t seem to mind her asking, but she could tell it was his final answer, so she nodded slightly before rubbing her face against his shoulder and tried to go back to soaking up as much of his warmth as possible, in preparation for all the cold nights ahead.

“You are far too precious to be put on a cart and dragged along from camp to camp.”

Of course. He was to leave behind his favourite birds too, but she couldn't help envying Anjali and Riya, who  _ were  _ to be put on a cart and dragged along the next morning to keep him company while she was to stay in her own gilded cage.

"But we will make up for the lost time once I return,” he added jokingly. “You will beg me to stop before I'm done with it."

“I will not,” she retorted with a smile, feeling grateful for the chance to shake her sadness off.

“No?” He raised a brow, and even though she couldn’t see it, she could hear it in his voice.

“I would never.”

He laughed at her words, but he kissed her temple before he buried his fingers in her hair and lifted her head the way one would lift a kitten, to make her look him in the eye. “Never?” he asked, holding on to her waist with his free hand and searching her face.

“Never.” She shook her head when he gave her a lazy smile in return before pushing her on her back so swiftly and with such force that it made her gasp.

“That’s a bold claim,” he whispered, still holding on to her hair and dipping his head for a kiss before she could have even started thinking about her reply.

There were many things he could have done to make her regret her words right away, but she knew he was to play with her first when the kiss turned out to be a sweet one. Even though he still held on to her hair, his lips were gentle, making hers ache for more instead of simply ache. It also made her body melt into his and her legs open further the moment he pushed his tongue in.

He let her  reach her own pleasure when he had her  – he always did  – , but she wanted more than sucking him hard then riding his cock while his head was clearly worlds away, already on the battlefield. She wanted attention. She wanted kisses and caresses, and now that she was getting them, she grew even greedier,  sighing into the kiss and holding on to his shoulders as if her life depended on it.

Even more so when he finally broke the kiss and dragged his lips across her jaw, down to the sweet spot below her ear, from where he went on kissing and nipping his way down the side of her neck so slowly it set her skin on fire.

She expected him to continue across her shoulder and down to her breasts too, but he had other plans.

He lifted his head and kissed her lips again, first muffling her protest when he rolled off her, then her  moan when he slipped his hand between her legs. She was ready. More than ready. Still wet with her own juices and his seed from their previous encounter, she accommodated two of his fingers easily, and  moaned into the kiss again, when he decided to give her a third as well, placing his thumb firmly against her clit. He worked patiently, driving her closer and closer to her  release , which she reached with a  whimper that he once again drowned, simply by pushing his tongue a little harder against hers.

He let her calm down so slowly she barely noticed it when he slipped his fingers out of her. She only realised they were gone when he finally broke the kiss and she suddenly felt empty without them. But at least they didn’t wander too far; they kept on caressing her lips, opening them slightly to gain better access to her clit.

She couldn’t help wondering what he had in mind for her next. He was capable of being a generous lover when he was in the mood for it, but so much pleasure and so long before his own tended to be the sign of something wicked to come. Something he needed her to be relaxed and pliant for.

Like taking her ass.

It was the ultimate act of submission, and so he loved to subject her to it regularly. He loved it even more when he could catch her enjoying it.

Feeling her body tighten with the realisation, she took a deep breath and opened her legs wider with a smile, resting one of her thighs against him so that he could prepare her to his heart’s content.

He returned the smile briefly, then turned his eyes from hers to his fingers’ work.

Torn between the desire to watch his face and his hand, she closed her eyes for a moment, then followed his gaze just as he slid his fingers between her folds and opened her further with his thumb to make sure she felt every tight little circle he drew around her clit to its full extent until  she came again ; this time with a  strangled cry that nothing stopped from tearing from her lips.

He waited patiently, caressing her a little longer before finally resting his hand on the lower, soft part of her belly and leaning in for a kiss. She kissed him back with a  sigh , closing her legs to savour the sensation and resting them against his body.

He was getting hard against her thigh, but she knew he could be harder.

Untangling her fingers from his hair, she sneaked her hand in between them, and she almost reached his cock too, when he took it by the wrist and stopped her.

“Not yet.” He shook his head, then lowered it again for another kiss, letting go of her hand and palming her breast. Even though he kept the kiss gentle, his touch was anything but. Then his lips broke away from hers and joined his hands to feast on her breast too, making sure to leave her nipples hard and pink when he finally abandoned them too, to drag his lips further down.

After all this time, she still blushed when he opened her legs and positioned himself between them to have her sex in level with his face.

And he still found that amusing.

Giving her a grin, he turned his head to the side to brush his lips and beard against the inside of her thigh before giving it a proper kiss that made her jump when she felt his teeth, then made her shiver when he soothed her skin with a long swipe of his tongue. Then another, and another, edging closer and closer to her pussy.

He started with a kiss, then opened her lips with his fingers and licked her shamelessly, all the way from her opening up to her clit. It made her buckle again, but he didn’t seem to mind. Releasing his grip on her thigh, he placed his free hand back on her belly, ready to hold her down, then licked her again, bringing a soft moan to her lips.

It felt so good.

Closing her eyes, she pushed her head back against the mattress and gave herself to him completely.

He didn’t fail to notice that, and shouldered her legs further apart, to have her even more at his mercy so that he could  bring her to her climax once more.

Biting down on her lip, she turned her head to the side and held on to the sheets as he continued to draw out her pleasure with further licks and kisses, and she never even noticed when he moved his free hand to have a better hold at her until it was too late.

His tongue felt only a little harder than before, as he ran it across her clit once, twice, then the third time, before kissing it like he would kiss her nipple; taking it between his lips and sucking at it so that she had no choice but to tear at the sheets as another  wave of pleasure hit and engulfed her, robbing her of both her voice and her breath.

“Still feeling bold?” he whispered, crawling up over her and cupping her face in one of his hands.

She felt so many things, she honestly couldn’t tell, so she turned her head slightly to the side and kissed into his palm to buy herself some time. She felt breathless. She felt hot. She felt wonderfully sated and tired to the bone.

But his cock was hard and heavy against her thigh, and she wanted to feel it inside her too, so she kissed into his palm again and looked up at him with a grin.

“Yes.”

It was the answer he wanted to hear. Brushing his hair to one side so that it wouldn’t get in their way, he kissed her again before moving on to take her.

Like most well-endowed men, he liked to fill her with a single deep thrust so that he could enjoy the way her body arched under him. He also liked to watch her throw her head back and bite her lips, so he lifted his and watched her do it for a moment before plunging back in and kissing her throat thus offered to him.

Sighing into that added bit of sweet sensation, she kept her eyes closed and smoothed her face against his hair, enjoying the slow pace at which he took her. Even after he hooked a hand behind her knee and opened her legs further. True, it made her muscles groan with the effort, but it also enabled him to invade her so deeply that it made her dig her nails into his side.

He didn’t seem to mind.

The kiss he planted on her lips was a passionate one, but didn’t taste like retaliation at all, and the grin he gave her when he lifted himself from her looked almost playful. Except that it came with a thrust of his hips that made her  gasp .

Steadying himself on one of his hands and holding on to her with the other, he made sure to deliver every subsequent thrust in the similar fashion too, and it made her realise that he was still working on her pleasure instead of his own.

She couldn’t tell why, and she didn’t care either.

Not when the familiar heat was slowly returning to her core, rising with every deep thrust he gave her until she  came undone with a  moan that sounded almost like that of a wounded animal. Not even when instead of following her as he so often did, he held back and continued grinding his hips against her in a way that kept her from completely calming down.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her head back to him just in time to see him lift his hand to his lips and lick the pad of his thumb. Slowly, sensuously, as if he wanted to make sure she realised what he was about to do.

She was getting way too sensitive not to buckle when he pressed it against her clit, but noticing her discomfort, he halted his hips and started working on her in wider circles.

“Like this?” he asked, starting to move inside her once more.

“Yes.” She nodded, not trusting her voice to be loud enough, then pushed her head back into the pillow with a whimper as he applied a little more pressure. “Yes…”

He gave her a dark chuckle in return, then licked his thumb again, just for good measure. In fact, he did that so often she quickly realised it was less a necessity than part of his game; a way to give her a moment’s peace before returning with his sweet torture again and again, until he finally managed to  push her over the edge once more.

She fell so hard and for so long, she didn’t know how she would get back up again. Quite literally. Her head felt light, her legs shaky, and when the Sultan moved to lean back over her and pushed them further apart, she couldn’t stop the  sigh of discomfort from escaping her.

“Already getting sore?” He caressed her face with a chuckle.

“In the thighs,” she replied in a small, apologetic voice. But they were getting really sore, after having been forced so open for so long.

He looked back at her with a glint in his eye, then gave her a nod. “I can help with that,” he said, and it sounded so genuinely kind that it made her bite her lip.

He didn’t fail to notice that, and laughed out again at her mistrust of him, as he pressed his lips against hers briefly and slipped an arm under her back. Her head fell back a little as he went on and pulled the pillow out from under it with his free hand, and he didn’t miss the opportunity to kiss her neck too before he finally turned her on her side, then on her stomach, tucking the pillow under her hips.

“Better?”

“Yes,” she whispered with a smile.

“Good,” he placed another kiss on the back of her shoulder, then reached between them to part her cheeks and guide himself into her.

God, how she hated Kafur.

As the first  groan escaped her lips, she couldn’t help but remember how he once told her on their way back to the harem that girls sounded completely different when they were being fucked in the ass. He said it almost nonchalantly, but they both knew he meant each and every word to hook itself into her brain and tug at it in the worst possible moments. Like when she  _ was  _ being fucked in the ass.

But she simply couldn’t stay silent.

Accepting him fully with a  moan , she pressed her forehead against the bed and arched her back for more, then when he obliged, she bit down on her lip and took a deep, shaky breath.

At first she was almost too absorbed in the sensation of being filled so completely and of his kisses against the back of her neck to notice the way he peeled her hand away from holding on to the sheet, and even when he pulled it down beside her hip, she only registered it vaguely.

“Help yourself.”

Was it an offer? Was it an order? It didn’t matter.

Sneaking her arm under herself and reaching between her legs, she found her lips to be still wetter than she would have thought them capable of getting.

“Go on,” he whispered in her ear, and his breath felt so hot it sent a shiver down her spine.

She started working in the same slowly steady rhythm as he rolled his hips, and the sensation almost made her head spin. With her other hand still holding on to the sheet, threatening to tear it, she  mewled with every deep thrust, and as always, it urged him on until she could no longer tell if she was receiving pain or pleasure.

She didn’t faint. She could feel each and every muscle in her body contract when he  set her world on fire , and could even hear him groan as he followed her. Afterwards, she could feel his hand as he caressed her side before leaving her, and hear herself  sigh with the sudden loss. But then there was nothing, just the sensation of his seed trickling down between her legs and a sound of her own still laboured breathing.

And his hand.

Yes, his hand was still there, resting on her calf, until he finally decided that he had given her enough time to recover. “Who told you to stop?” he asked with a wicked mirth in his voice as he tightened his grip on her to make sure she listened.

She knew exactly what he wanted, but she still looked at him above her shoulder to make sure.

“Show me what you will look like when you start missing me.” He sat back on his heels.

She felt tired. So tired. But she licked her lips and turned away from him, putting her head back on the bed with a  sigh .

She knew he loved to see her tousled and used, and she had helped others clean up after a long night often enough to know what she must have looked like with more of her hair out of her braid than still in, her skin flushed and glistening, and her lips puffy and pink after having been so thoroughly taken. She also knew the expression that usually went with the sound that he made when she parted her legs to give him a better view, and started following his order, and it made her smile.

He pulled his hand away slowly, and she could feel him move further back, so that he wouldn’t interfere with her, but it didn’t make much difference. She could still feel his eyes and hear the deep breath he took when she arched her back for him, and it robbed her of her last ounce of shame.

Biting down on her lip, she worked as slowly as her body demanded, and wondered when he would give up being a mere spectator and move to take her again. If he would be gentle, or if he would be rough... It would have been more like him; making sure she would miss him even more by leaving her sore for a good few days.

After having experienced so much pleasure, the one she reached at her own fingers was a tame one. A  sigh , a shiver, and a bit of warmth that felt so elusive her legs closed on their own accord to keep it from escaping too fast.

But it was also the one that made her feel like there was no way she could take more.

He crawled to her slowly, like a predator would to his prey. Caressing her thigh, then reaching between her legs, he ran his thumb across her lips, before he pulled away, only to push back with two of his fingers, and it made her  moan into the crook of her elbow weakly.

Answering her protest with a chuckle, he pushed his thumb between her cheeks posessively to remind her of how completely she belonged to him, then slipped away and patted her backside soothingly.

“That was quite a sight,” he mused, lying on the bed next to her. “I will have to remember it.” He grabbed her by the hip to pull her close, and kissed her hair as she finally rolled to her side and snuggled up to him with her back against his chest.

She smiled at his compliment and put her hand on his, still resting on her hip.

“Or…” she said slowly, then bit down on her lip. It had been hard enough to ask for it once, but she pulled up the last of her strength and made herself ask for it once more: “You could take me with you and watch it again, whenever you like.”

There. She did it.

She could feel her heart sink with disappointment when he laughed, kissed her hair, then put his head back on the bed behind hers. But then he laughed again, almost as if to himself, and put his arm around her to pull her closer to himself before whispering something that made her almost giddy with hope again: “We’ll see.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Christmas won't stop me from writing shameless, kinky porn. I just have cookies to eat whilst doing so.  
> Thank you for reading, and please let me know, what you think :)


End file.
